


For You

by DeadNation666



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Jack taking care of Tim but definitely in an overbearing and weird way, M/M, Self Care, does it count as self care if its ur body double, does it count as self indulgent if its for ur best friend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadNation666/pseuds/DeadNation666
Summary: Even if he's sometimes an asshole, Jack cares about Timothy.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/gifts).



> Jack cares Tim bc Tim cares him!!!! This is just kins being broes, just guys being frens,,,
> 
> Read this first!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601471

Jack rarely got days off. Even weekends were usually chock-full of errands, appointments, meetings, the more-than-occasional business-related party. But when he did, he made sure that they were Tim's days off too, shuffling around appointments and obligations and all that. He saw what the guy did for him every day. Every night. Making him food, bringing him snacks, picking up on chores, drawing baths, rubbing his shoulders (that one might have been a bit self indulgent on Tim's part, but whatever). Cuddling him at night. Holding him. Tilting his unmasked chin up when he was ugly crying and saying "it's gonna be okay." Jack saw it all, and he thought about it a lot. He remembered it when he looked at the strategically-placed poster of himself that said "Looking towards the future!" he had posted near his desk. The Jack in that photo wasn't him. That was Tim. Telling him to keep going, to not give up! You have so much potential, Jack! You can do it!

Jack made sure to let Tim know how much he meant. He'd designed, built and furnished Tim's home-within-a-home. He'd bought and adopted animals for him. Decked out another guest room with stuff for all of his new pets. Hamsters, ferrets, lots of fish, a vivarium with geckos and frogs, whatever the heck an "axolotl" is (there were two of them, and both glowed under their blacklight), ant colonies, yet more frogs (so many frogs), yet more geckos. They'd considered rabbits, but Tim was ultimately too hesitant, worrying they could get hurt by the cats or ferrets. Jack's only pet in the pet room was a huge yellow python, who'd also taken a shine to Tim, preferring to hang out on his lap rather than wander around during enrichment time. Jack, too, had ensured that Tim's growing army of plants were all organized on a spreadsheet so Tim was never anxious whether he'd watered them or not. He'd hide new little trinkets (blown-glass mushrooms, tiny garden gnomes, tiny bejeweled animal-shaped ring boxes, an entire box's worth of cocktail umbrellas) in the flowerpots that he'd impulse-buy because he thought they'd make Tim smile. He always did.

Even aside from all that, Jack sometimes surprised Tim by just... being home (for some reason) with a shitload of food prepared.  
"You're home early!" he'd always joke, before offering Tim some enchiladas, or jambalaya, or one time he made paella, which Tim found out like two weeks later was actually a massive pain in the neck to make, and he felt both super special for getting some and kind of like an ass for just wolfing it down without addressing it much beyond "this is really good!", but Jack was gushing about something-or-other as he did, so maybe it was fine.  
Jack loved to cook for Tim. He was always up at like four, no matter if he was working his usual hours or not, and if he wasn't, he'd bring Tim breakfast in bed. He made really good crepes, whipping his own whipped cream and using the jam that Tim would sometimes make for him. He made even better grits. He'd try all kinds of silly things, like souffle pancakes, pancake cereal, and some melon salad side dish thing that Tim wanted to eat like a gallon of but he'd already filled up on omelette, even though it was kinda spicy. Jack would watch intently, asking him if he liked it. Without fail, Tim would nod enthusiastically with a mouthful of food, unless it was too spicy, which happened from time to time.

Jack would always try and involve Tim in his extravagant self-care escapades. This often required a protocol where they both pretended to be Jack to confuse people, but it meant that Jack could bring Tim to the spa with him, or to get their hair done together, or to eat out somewhere. In truth, Jack loathed being alone, and he assumed that Tim must feel the same, so he dragged Tim along to as much as he could get him to agree to, and made damn sure he had as good a time as he could. He almost always did, he enjoyed eating out, he loved having his hair done (scalp massages were sooo relaxing), and he always looked forward to getting a nice massage with Jack. He always had so much tension in his back, and it was nice to just _be_ with Jack and not feel the need to talk or listen. He didn't need to be on. He could just lay there and melt into the massage table and relax, holding Jack's hand, breathing, existing. 

Maybe Jack was overbearing. Maybe he liked Tim way too much. Maybe he wanted to involve him in everything he did and make him like it. But Tim was his only real friend. Maybe he was driving them apart. He couldn't bear to consider that.

**Author's Note:**

> Caves wrote me cute shit and now you KNOW I had to do it to em too!!!  
> (p.s. @caves no UR fics are dope!!! u valid motherfucker)


End file.
